


Mr. Right.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a man. A lovely man. And he's my Mr. Right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Right.

**Title:** ****Mr. Right.** **

**Author:** pekeleke

**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 44** **2** **:** **Suck** **.**

**Rating:** G

**Length:** 100

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary:** He's a man. A lovely man. And he's my Mr. Right.

********A/N:** ****** Now you can download this story on ** **********PDF********** format **at **[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=391&key=PEKELEKE5e9207ed0c3e5419ccd7b9dad455b1f0)** ****

 

**Mr. Right.**

“I want everyone who thought Severus Snape would suck the joy out of my life to know that he brews when he's bored and hides inside his room whenever it's _'too sunny'._ He eats cherries like a maniac but despises any other fruit. He likes violin concertos and soft blankets on his bed. He hoards chocolate-chip cookies, loves reading medieval poetry and hates teaching small children.”

“Our readers would love to hear...”

“That my fiancee feels unworthy of love. Well, he doesn't.”

“Mr. Potter...”

“Severus Snape isn't the boogeyman. He's a man. A lovely man. And he's my Mr. Right.”  
  



End file.
